


Two Lonely People

by Biweatherman



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: Gen, Post canon, Post loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biweatherman/pseuds/Biweatherman
Summary: Phil and Ned can't sleep. Can be read as Phil/Ned doesn't have to be.





	Two Lonely People

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing from Neds perspective so any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Ned lay awake staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep. It had been almost five years since his wife had died and while he'd picked up the pieces of his life, plastered on a smile and been a good father for his kids it didn't stop the pain he felt when he wasn't distracted with pretending he was happy. Most nights the pain was there but as an ache that hurt but allowed him to function. Tonight, though, the pain was red hot running through his veins, making him feel grief at Mary's death as if it was new. He couldn't fall asleep, not without her familiar weight, heat and presence beside him. 

His phone ringing shook him out of his thoughts and he wiped his tears and forced a smile even though he knew the other person wouldn't be able to see him. He took a few deep breaths to make sure his voice wouldn't shake and he picked up the phone. 

"Phil? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I shouldn't have called, sorry-" phil said and sounded ready to hang up the phone. Ned had to stop him, he knew that tone, too cheerful, too calm, trying desperately to hide fears that lay just underneath the surface. It was a tone he often used. 

"Phil, don't hang up. I could use the company anyway. What's wrong?" Ned said, trying to imply phil would be helping him by talking, knowing phil would never turn down a chance to help others. 

"I had a nightmare. It's stupid I'm old enough to handle this myself. Well I should be. I'm sorry for calling you, it's normally Rita but this is the third time in a row and i saw how exhausted she was at work. I couldn't bring myself to call her. Sorry, I'll leave now"

"Don't leave. If you called me it's important. Reaching out, that was a brave thing to do. Do you want to talk about it or just talk?" 

"Can we just talk. I, I just need to get those images out of my head"

"Of course." Ned paused for a minute to think of a good anecdote before landing on one. "Mary got an emergency haircut yesterday. Jack got bubblegum in her hair and we couldn't get it out. But she likes her hair short, says she look like Jamie now. I'll send you pictures of them, but in return send me pictures of Nimbus. Mary and Joey have not stopped talking about that puppy."  
"You should bring them up to Pittsburgh, ill even babysit if you just want a weekend to relax and have some peace a quiet."

"That's awesome. I'll come with them though" I don't know what I'd do alone in this too large, too quiet house without them, he didn't add.  
"You don't trust me" phil replied mock offended and Ned smiled, happy Phil seemed to be relaxing.  


"You forget, I knew you in high school. I'm not going to trust my kids with the guy who blew the lights out for our entire science block."

"That was an accident. Look, I was bored it was their fault for not teaching us, okay. The paperclip was there and so was the socket. At least I didn't electrocute myself"

"Yes. I have to give it to young Phil for having the common sense to not be touching the paperclip when he flipped the switch. No, he was a genius." Ned said laughing which only increased upon hearing phil laugh along with him. A wave of contentment and tiredness overwhelmed him and he realised he should probably try and sleep, and so should Phil. "Well, I'll look for dates in the morning. But we should go to sleep buddy, goodnight"  
"  
"Goodnight Ned. Thank you" 

With that Phil hung up and Ned rolled over starting to slip into sleep. it had been maybe five minutes when the phone rang again and Ned wanted to groan, he'd almost finally reached sleep but he saw it was Phil and knew it must be important. 

"Phil?" 

"Ned. I'm sorry you must be really sick of me. I'm just, I'm scared of sleeping because I know those images will be there again and I can't-"

"Okay phil. I- this might not work for you but there's something I do when I can't sleep or when my children have nightmares. It's something Mary did. She'd sing this- um this lullaby, I recorded her once and I listen to it when I can't sleep. It helps" Ned said struggling to get the words out, the way he always did when he talked about his angel. "I'll send you a copy in the morning but I'll just play it now" Ned said placing his phone next to the CD player he kept on the bedside table which had the Cd in it already. He'd been so scared of losing the recording on his phone he'd backed it up verywhere and with Jacks help had got it burned onto a CD. He pressed play and as Mary's voice flooded the room he instantly felt lighter, calmer, peaceful. He could hear Phils breathing through the phone become more even and deeper. By the end he was pretty sure Phil was asleep and whispered a good night before hanging up, playing the song over again and falling into a sleep more peaceful than he had in years.


End file.
